


Red Cloak and Toothy Grin

by carcinosgeneticist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Childhood, Eventual Relationships, Fox Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinosgeneticist/pseuds/carcinosgeneticist
Summary: Castiel's parents are from two different packs that are not meant to co exist. Because of this, he lives with his mother, but often goes to visit his father who lives across the meadow. In the tall grass he meets Dean, a wolf shifter who begins to show interest in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago but I kind of liked it, so here it is. Debating on whether or not to continue it.

Castiel's mother was a humble enough woman named Naomi, who wore her hair back in a tight bun, and raised an eyebrow when she was doing anything from cooking to scolding her children. She was a neat, put together omega, who had mated with Castiel's father just to form an alliance with the neighboring pack of bird people. Castiel's father had wings a mile each way, tinted brown like the mop of hair atop Chucks head. He smiled a lot, despite his tired eyes, and though they lived apart, Castiel saw him often. 

Castiel had been born with his mothers pack traits, a set of inky black ears atop his head and a black poof of a fox tail that was too long to manage. He had always wanted wings, but life was much safer without such vulnerable appendages. 

It would probably be a lot easier to find his father if he had wings. If he could just fly over the vast trees and land safely on the ground, but he was stuck walking through the meadow, with grass almost as tall as he was, and sounds that he had never heard. 

“Always have the upper hand. Never let your guard down. We are allies with most of the packs around here, but there are a few that would love to get their hands on such a cute little fox pup.” His mother had said while tugging the red overcoat onto his body, and smoothing it out with her hands. She pulled up the hood, and grabbed his face, and placed a kiss against his forehead. “Stay safe, and tell your father I said hello.” 

Now, Castiel tugged the long coat around him a bit tighter, and the hood rubbed against his fox ears uncomfortably, but he kept his arms crossed against his chest, and his blue eyes on the flattened grass that served as the meadows path. 

His Father and his two winged siblings, Michael and Gabriel, waited for him in the village past the meadow, and if he planned to make it there and back before dark, he would have to pick up the pace. His tiny feet, made the softest of noises as he padded along on his toes, he moved a bit quicker, his feet taking him swiftly down the path, past the sweet whispers of grass, and wet drops on the leaves of plants here and there.  
A sound, almost too quiet for him to hear, just off to his left. He did not turn his head, but his eyes darted, and without giving away that he had heard it, his eyes looked from his peripheral vision. He couldn't see anything. The grass still swayed, the birds still sang, but the feeling of being watched stuck, and Castiel shivered in his coat. 

His mind told him that he was being followed, that there was an alpha waiting in the tall grass, sneaking up on him, ready to pounce, and do bad things to him like his mother had warned. Castiel wasn't old enough to be presented yet, but everyone in his pack was sure that he would be an omega if his sweet face and slim body had anything to say about it. 

If an alpha caught him, would they know? Would they traffic Castiel and send him to one of the packs that hated his kind, and give him a bad, bad alpha who didn't care about Castiel? His eyes watered up, and his mind played tricks on him as he clutched at the sleeves of his coat and kept on going, faster than was probably necessary. 

His mind counted every land mark it could, every mile closer to his father, and safety for the time being. His heart beat hard against his chest, and his hood fell back to reveal his ears flat against his head. The line of familiar trees didn't have him slowing down in the slightest, and he ran the last few feet, touching his hand against bird scented bark, and letting himself catch his breath.

Before heading into the village, he found a log well in the boundaries of his fathers territory, and caught his breath, straightened out his fur and picked bits of grass from his tail. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and walked into the village with his head held high, and his scent calmed down.

 

“Cassie!” Came the exited shriek of Gabriel undoubtedly, and the boy came crashing into him, golden wings and a flurry of wind knocking them both onto the grass below. Gabriel was twelve, a full year older than Cas, but they got along famously, to their fathers delight. 

Together, they rolled around in the grass, Castiel nipping playfully at his brother, and Gabriel smacking him with a feathered wing to the cheek, until in a graceful display of raven black and royal blue, Michael landed on the ground, his full grown wings going up, and then folding neatly against his back. He passed a polite smile to Castiel, and rolled his eyes at Gabriel, before walking up the stairs to their little hut, and vanishing. Castiel didn't notice when his father landed a little ways off, and was more than surprised when arms wrapped around him and lifted the boy into the air.

“Ah!” Castiel let out in surprised, and a smile lit across his face as he looked down on his father. Castiel wrapped his little arms around his neck and hugged tight to Chuck, who held the boy and carried him into their residence, Gabriel flapping his wings and following them in. 

“How are you Cassie?” His father asked, sat at the table and watching his son in adoration as the young boy sipped at a cup of tea that Michael had brewed up for his visit. 

“Good. Mom asked me to say hello for her.” He said, and set his cup down to smooth out the red coat he was still wearing. 

Chuck smiled a bit at that. Him and Naomi had never really been in love, but having children with a woman did form a bond, however far they were apart. “That's good. Tell her I say hello too, and, maybe drag her along one of these days.” He says, and Castiel nods.

Michael sits at one of the chairs, his own tea in a cup similar to Castiel's, “How was your trip here? Did you have any trouble?”

Eyes downcast, Castiel shrugged and played with the edges of his coat, “I was a little scared, but it was nothing. I just get a little jumpy is all.” 

Michael hummed, and ran a hand through Castiel's black hair. “Do you need someone to walk you home? I'm sure Hannah would, or maybe Lucifer if he isn't busy.

Castiel shook his head, “No, I'll be okay. The Meadow is a safe place, I'll be fine.” He denied the escort, not wanting to impose on anyone, especially Lucifer, since him and Michael probably had plans tonight. They were scheduled to mate next season, whether it be for political reasons or actual willingness, Castiel wasn't sure.

“Suit yourself.” Michael said, and got up again as a loud crash was heard from Gabriel's room along with laughter that Castiel would find disturbing if he didn't know his brother.

 

Castiel left later than expected, and almost asked Michael to find someone to take him home, since it was getting quite dark. Almost. He Left the village with a deep breath and a glance back, and then all he had was the meadow, miles long, separating him from the warmth of his own bed and his Mother and sister Anna. 

Crickets sounded in the evening air as the sun went down beyond the mountains in the distance, and Castiel began a soft hum to keep himself level headed among the shadows cast by far away trees and pink skies neither belonging to the sun or the moon yet.

He pulled his hood up farther, and jumped as a sound was heard by his keen fox ears. A twig snapping maybe, or a foot on hard dried leaves, Castiel didn't know, but this time, he was sure. Someone, something, was out there in the grass. He painted a picture in his head of deep dark eyes, red of an alpha, and hands that could wrap around his neck, strangle the life from his little body. 

This time, Castiel knew he wasn't being paranoid, and the only way to escape the creeping scent was to run. 

In an instance, Castiel was off, quick and light footed through the grass, swift as a real fox, and scared for his life. Behind him, his pursuer made no attempt to hide themselves any longer, and Castiel could hear clumsy, heaving footprints trample the ground. The scent grew stronger and stronger, catching up as Castiel considered shifting, though it was in no way logical to try and do so while being chased. 

He bolted to the side, just in time to dodge the hand thrown his way, and the clumsy thing took a moment to recover his speed, but even with the slight advantage, Castiel was pinned only a second later. 

The scent was undefined, blurry around the edges, like whoever it was that had chased him down wasn't yet presented. With a knee pressed into his back, Castiel didn't have much time to think about it before he was flipped onto his back, and his eyes adjusted to the figure above him.

Nothing more than a boy, probably only a few years older than himself, with sharp green eyes and dusty brown ears atop his head. He rolled his shoulders and leaned down to scent Castiel, his chest pressing up against Castiel's own. Cas bared his neck on instinct, and the boy seemed satisfied with the display since he sat up and pulled Castiel with him, and patted his clothes, dusting Cas off. 

“U-um.” Cas murmured quietly, and the boy flashed a toothy grin, with teeth just sharp enough to be intimidating. It was clear now, that he was a wolf shifter. 

“You're pretty fast you know. I'm faster, duh, but it took some effort to keep up.” He says, looking over Cas with sharp green eyes. He seems to remember himself then, like this is a normal thing to chase people down in the meadow to make friends, and he sticks his hand out for Castiel, grinning again. He has a tooth missing, Castiel notices, and his pink tongue slips over his gap before he talks again. “I'm Dean.”

Confused, Cas offers his own hand, and Dean shakes it like Cas' dad does, with a firm grip and strong eye contact. “Cas. That's uh, my name.” He says, and if possible, Dean's smile gets even wider before he pulls his hand away and stands up, then looks at Castiel. 

Cas is still sat on the ground, the sun virtually gone and the meadow cool with night air coming in from the shade that is cast, and he is still dazed with what he had originally though would be his death, or maybe enslavement.

“Well it was fun playing today Cas, but I have to get home pretty soon. My dad will want to know where I am soon.” Dean says, and so Cas stands up and expects Dean to scamper off into the grass like the wild shifter that he seems to be, but he lingers.

“Um, you too I guess.” Cas tries, just wanting the older boy to leave at this point, but Dean just nods and stays where he is. Cas tilts his head a little in confusion, and decides the risk is pretty much gone, so he starts to walk towards his home a little ways off in the tree's. 

Unfortunately, Cas can hear Dean walking the same way, a few feet behind him. He turns to look over his shoulder, and there he is, following him like some creep alpha. Cas stops and turns to look at him, but Dean seems oblivious to his irritation.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Why are you following me?”

Dean, once again seems to roll over thoughts in his mind and his lips pull back to show sharp teeth once again, like he is proud of something he has done. “Oh! I wanted to make sure you got back onto your territory all right, is that okay?”

Cas is dumbfounded by the kid, and the now etiquette he is displaying after tackling him down not five minutes ago. He wants to say so, but all that comes out is a soft “Oh.” And so Cas turns back to his flat grass path and starts to walk home again. Dean takes up walking next to him, and Cas kind of accepts it without any more protest. 

They come to the edge of the tree's where it smells like fox and tidy dens, and Cas stops, and contemplates whether he should leave or thank Dean. Scared the wolf will just follow him home if he doesn't excuse him now, Cas decides on the latter.

“So thanks, I guess. For walking me home.” Cas says, and Dean nods dutifully and reaches out to touch Castiel's face, which is a little weird, but Cas just assumes its a wolf thing and lets it slide.

“No problem. It was fun tracking you. Maybe we could do it again sometime.” Dean says, and leans in to kiss the temple of Castiel's forehead and then rub his face gently into the crook of Cas' neck, clearly scent marking him.

Cas let out a choked noise, and went wide eyed, but Dean pulled off of his skin with a smirk, telling Castiel he knew exactly what he was doing, and then he turned the other way and started to walk off into the meadow, leaving Castiel with his mouth hung open. “See you later Cas.” He said in a deep, rumbling voice, and little eleven year old Cas was stuck with his nails dug into a tree and questioning what is was that has just happened, and smelling like he had been necking with a wolf all afternoon.


End file.
